The present invention relates to a screen frame.
Recently, virtual reality technology has been studied, and machines employing said technology have been developed. In the virtual reality technology, computer graphic images give us virtual images. Conventionally, in a video game machine, a user wears three-dimensional (3-D) view goggles, and the user can see a virtual 3-D game space. If movement of the video game machine is synchronized with scenes of the virtual space, the user experiences acceleration, etc. Thus, the user is hallucinated as if he or she is really playing in the actual space.
However, the conventional virtual reality technology depends on the computer graphics. To make virtual reality computer graphic software is expensive and time consuming.
Since the computer graphic images are animated, they are not sufficiently realistic.
In the conventional virtual reality game machine, the user must wear the goggles to see the 3-D view. The user wearing the goggles can enter the virtual space, but he or she is in the virtual space alone. Namely, the user cannot play jointly with others. Mental fatigue may occur if an isolated state goes on for a long time.
In the case of employing real video images instead of the virtual images, video images being sufficiently realistic can be produced with lower cost. However, a screen of a video display unit, e.g., a TV, has a flat face, so video images on the flat screen do not have enough visual depth; they also are not sufficiently realistic. Furthermore, the flat screen is apt to be influenced by external light, so the video images on the screen will be unclear. Therefore, it is impossible to show the virtual space with the conventional video display units which are sufficiently realistic.